Bulletproof
by d-y-l-a-np-l-a-i-d-c-o-m-i-c-s
Summary: Charles and Erik spend a lovely day together but after a few too many drinks their true emotions come to light. WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT ErikxCharles, slash.


A/N: This is also going to be on my tumblr (message for the link) but I want to try it out on you guys first to see what to change and what to keep. If you don't like graphic sexual content you should probably close the tab now. Thanks guys, your opinions are valued -hand heart-

All at once the day seemed calm, the vibrant greens of the lawn, trees and bushes brought serenity to the area. A young Charles Xavier sat in the courtyard of his family's vast mansion. Charles reclined in a green patio recliner, at first staring up at the sky then lowering his gaze into the distance. The resonance of footsteps became incredibly audible, Charles lowered his head slightly. He knew who it was, almost instantly a figure stood by him.

"Erik, You know there is no way you can sneak up on me." He whispered. Charles heard a small chuckle, Erik lowered his hand revealing a chess board. Charles smirked, he took the board from Erik's hand, placing it on the table. Like a small child, Erik enthusiastically sat across from Charles and placed the pieces onto the board.

"Did you really search for me just so we can play chess?" Charles asked, his hands played with his pieces that Erik had already speedily placed on his side, and now Erik was hurriedly placing his own bishops, knights and his pawns. Erik looked up for a second then shrugged smirking. Charles smiled and made his first move.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" Erik started.

"Not really, why do you ask?" Charles replied.

"Well, you look like you had something on your mind..." Erik shrugged once more, his greyish blue hues gazing across at Charles. Charles stared down at the board, planning his next move before he did so, he looked up at Erik.

"But I should be asking you the very same question my friend."

Boisterous laughs and footsteps came from the hallway of the mansion, leading into the study. Erik and Charles had been talking and enjoying each others company for the whole day. It was just like any other day, since they've met. They had become each other's best friend. Charles would probably admit this, Erik on the other hand always had a tendency of not being honest with himself in that sense. And Erik's mood would change just as quickly.

"Charles..." Erik started, he sat pouring himself a drink from the cabinet. Charles nodded at him for him to continue.

"Do really think that homo sapiens won't fight for their own survival? That mutants won't be attacked just as soon as our presence is brought to light? Do you honestly believe that they will be accepting of us?" He sipped his drink pacing the fireplace as he spoke.

"Well, if we give them reason to believe that we're just like them, and that we're still people then yes. If we give them reason to believe otherwise then of course they would be frightened." Charles answered, Erik shook his head frowning.

"That's because you've never experienced it have you?" Erik started.

"Excuse me?"

"You don't know what it's like to persecuted, you don't understand what others go through, or what I go through. So you have this blind optimism." Erik turned his back to Charles, facing the fireplace and still sipping his drink. Charles shook his head.

"How very presumptuous of you." He murmured.

"It's a shame too." Erik added. Charles stood up slowly glancing at Erik.

"Erik, let's not. Alright?" Charles sighed, Erik laughed and turned to him.

"Let's not what Charles?"

"You've obviously had too much to drink."

"You obviously don't know me."

A silence stood, they two stared at each other a pressure was building between the two men. Charles exhaled, and walked closer to Erik.

"I know you more than you would want to believe." Charles spat sharply. Erik threw his glass to the ground, it shattered across the maroon carpet. Charles flinched from the sound.

"How very presumptuous of you!" Erik shouted getting closer to Charles and yelling at him.

"Please, Erik you don't want to do this!" Charles yelled back at him.

"Don't tell me what I want! I know what I want!" Erik screamed. Charles shook his head angrily looking up at Erik.

"I'm only trying to hel-" Charles' words were interrupted by Erik grabbing his collar, pulling him into him and violently pressing his lips against his. Charles struggled to pull away as Erik's tongue entered his mouth. Charles squirmed, eyes wide as Erik wrapped one arm around Charles' torso while the other gently caressed his neck and cheek. Charles continued to fidget when Erik deepened the kiss. Erik finally let go of Charles and the two stared in silence, Charles backed away slowly. Erik pulled him in close once more and gently lay pecks on Charles' lips.

"Erik...no..." Charles whispered, Erik hushed him as he place a hand behind his head.

"It's okay." He murmured. "It's okay." Erik repeated, running his fingers through Charles' hair. Charles stopped squirming and resisting Erik's lips, he closed his eyes and kissed Erik back, opening his mouth allowing his tongue to intertwine with his. His face became feverish, and Erik pulled away slightly kissing Charles' cheeks and neck. He lowered him to the floor, laying on top of him. Erik's left hand went under Charles' shirt softly running his hand along his stomach and trickling down to unbuckle his pants, Charles began to squirm in protest once again.

"Erik..."

"Shhh" Erik kissed Charles fervently to silence him. His hand continued its journey, unzipping and grasping his member, caressing his shaft. Charles whined in pleasure into Erik's kisses as he touched him, he began to breathe deeply losing himself in Erik's actions. Erik's hand moved up from Charles' shaft up to his head, rubbing his thumb back and forth on it. He stopped kissing Charles and continued to touch him while cradling him, staring down a him longingly. Charles whimpered in pleasure and hardened from the feel of Erik's hand. Erik smirked and pressed his lips against Charles' again, he pulled down Charles' pants and underwear to get a better grab on his penis. His movements began to quicken as Charles hummed in pleasure in their kiss, it twitched slighting from the grip of Erik's hand.

"S-Stop..." Charles breathed. Erik gave him a devious smile and pulled his own turtle neck over his head, exposing his bare chest. He then reached downward to unbuckle and unzip his own trousers. Charles lay still, gazing at Erik who quickly attended to stripping Charles of his clothes. Erik leant over to kiss Charles again as his hands slipped down into his nether regions once more, he steadily stroked Charles' throbbing cock then moved him hand to below his testicles and towards his anus. He slipped a finger inside and gently massaged within. Charles let loud a gasp of pleasure as he held onto Erik's shoulder, Erik slid a second and third finger into Charles' hole and his body shivered.

Erik pulled his fingers out of Charles as he softly kissed his neck, Charles breathed heavily, feeling unfulfilled. It was like Erik was teasing him, Charles pulled Erik's face from his neck and shoulders upward to his, kissing him and plunging his tongue into his mouth. Erik placed himself between Charles' legs. He was erect as well, his penis grazed Charles' several times as he lay him all the way down to the floor and lift his lower body upward. Charles stared up at Erik, he kissed him once more before Erik gently attempted to slide into him. Charles winced and closed his eyes tight, Erik tried again.

"Ah... ouc-" Charles said under his breath, Erik shushed him and kissed his forehead.

"It's okay, just relax..." Erik whispered as he lowered his head to Charles' lower body, his opened his cheeks and pushed him tongue inside, Charles let his head fall back as he stared up in the ceiling as Erik shoved his tongue in and out of his anus. Charles moaned and bit on his bottom lip as his body began to feel hot, he arced his back and curled his toes. Erik raised his head and gazed at Charles, running one hand through his brown hair. He kissed his neck and chest, as he plunged inward finally entering Charles. Erik's thrusts were long and gentle, Charles laid back and began to moan and hyperventilate with each of Erik's thrusts. Erik started to moan as well, as he gripped Charles' thighs as he pushed into him. A wave of pleasure ran through Charles' body as he moaned and groaned, begging Erik for more. Erik thrusted harder into Charles, Charles gripped the floor as Erik relentlessly went deeper into him.

"E-Erik..." He stammered in a moan. Erik increased the speed of his thrusts as he began to breathe hard, feeling the tightness of Charles' hole. Charles moaning loudly, and echoing in the room, shamelessly. Erik started to pound into Charles and he became overwhelmed with feeling, emotionally and physically. Erik's grip on his legs became much tighter now. The sound of their slapping flesh resonated the walls of the study just as much as their breaths and moans. Charles watched Erik's face as he hovered over him, he felt flush as he wrapped his fingers around his own throbbing cock and began to stoke himself as Erik fucked him. Erik's thrusts became fast, arduous and unforgiving the two writhed in pleasure as Charles felt himself coming to a climax, his own seed squirted onto his smooth stomach but Erik wasn't done so he continued. At this point Charles began to fidget in pleasure, Erik pumping into him, his cock throbbing inside of him. The room became humid to the two, Charles sweat and hair stuck to his forehead, he felt the heat pulsating from Erik's body. Charles stared up at him, Erik's expression was blissful, yet focused, it was beautiful.

"Erik, I lo-" Charles started but was interrupted by Erik's loud breath of pleasure, he began to come inside of him. Erik pulled out and released the rest of his load onto him. Charles lowered his legs as Erik hovered his face over his. Charles bottom lip quivered, awaiting Erik's next words but he said nothing. Erik stood abruptly, zipping and buckling his pants back up and pulling his turtle neck back on. Charles sat up on the floor staring at Erik while he did this. Erik headed to the exit towards the hallway, he looked back at Charles. Charles immediately looked away. Erik looked down then continued walking away from the scene.

Charles grabbed his pants and pulled them up, fastening them. Then slid his shirt back on, blinking slowly. He walked out the exit as well, not trying to catch up with Erik but wishing he had stayed behind. He hurriedly headed for the bath, his hands tucked into his pockets and his eyes on the floor.

After having a bath Charles disrobed himself and put on his pajamas. Sighing he sat on the edge of his bed unfolding the covers and climbing in. He shut off the light and lay sideways, replaying the day's events in his head but not being able to sleep. He sensed a presence in the room, he knew it was Erik. Erik climbed into bed with him, gingerly moving closer to him assuming he's asleep.

"Erik, there's really no way for you to sneak up on me." A very much awake Charles whispered, he didn't turn to him. Erik's arm wrapped his torso as he lay behind Charles. He nestled into Charles' shoulder, his bare frame bringing warmth to Charles. Charles stared directly ahead, sighing.

"Me too." Erik said in a quiet whimper as he motioned his free hand to Charles and intertwined his fingers with his own, closing his eyes and breathing Charles in.


End file.
